metaworld_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elvia
A quiet, Small girl who had been invisible until she awoken as a healer. Became Gwen and Yue's roommate by accident. A trained Healer and Cleric, Elvia has a passive but compassionate personality. Elvia currently has a flower sprite call Kiki. She is studyiing at the Nightingale Clerical College in London. Her family left Sydney and received resettlement without incident thanks to Gunther. Her brother rejoined the Princes’ Academy in Munich; her father and mother took up new residencies in state hospitals. After arriving in London, A few days later, Alesia’s colleague, a Magus called Dominic Lorenzo, arrived to find the ‘demure girl’ fully settle into her dorm life, surrounded by a small army of middle-aged ladies who grilled him incessantly for almost twenty minutes before he was allowed to speak to their 'precious'. Escorted by Jenny, the overprotective lady from the front office and an incredulous Dominic, the trio then made it to the London Tower, where Elvia registered for a preliminary membership thanks to an introductory letter from Magus Shultz, a celebrated champion of the Commonwealth. Having then received all of Eliva's licences, the trio returned to the dorm, where Dominic contacted and arranged for the installation of the LRC device in Elvia’s twin-share room. The news then spread that Elvia had high-level backing from the Towers, further evidenced by the unheard extravagance of receiving a personal LRC device. The dorm, however, deemed the device an inappropriate piece of equipment for a place consisting of entirely teenage girls who boarded, and therefore, was understandably lonely. The Divi-Telecom companies would have a field day. After Dominic negotiated with the College's Mistress, Magister Celine Nightingale the 3rd, fully employing his Florentine charm on the ageing woman, a separate room was made available for the device. There was an added caveat that any of the girls can use the LRC, provided they pay the HDM cost and submit a prior application. Also, unlike Gwen, Alesia had outright purchased the device and gifted it to Elvia. For Elvia to make the device publicly accessible, therefore, the Mistress offered to pay Elvia the rate of 2 CCs per month for the privilege of allowing her peers to call home. At any rate, after all the fiasco, Elvia's classes started. Somehow, likely via the canteen Nun, news of Elvia's life in Sydney, the terror that befell her, the separation from her family, and her loneliness (not to mention her connection to Gunther Shultz) spread throughout campus. Brimming with self-righteous sympathy, instructors took it upon themselves to ensure that the poor girl had nought but the most gracious of receptions, easing her into her courses with gentle, guiding hands. When the time came to elect an SRC member for the class of 2003, the only name everyone recollected on their lips was Elvia Lindholm, and so Elvia had become unanimously elected to the Student Council: a silver badge with a staff and twin serpents in the middle of a bough of an olive wreath. Inscribed at the very bottom, was Elvia's name. When she stepped trembling and confused into the Council building, she was met by Magus Emily Greyson Rothwell, a teenager - a nineteen-year-old Magus! The handsome third year Student Council President took one look at Elvia's mid-tier affinity and melted at the spectacle of the coy and demure maiden half-peeking through the hallway door with her liquid brown eyes. Elvia’s charmed life continued under the shelter of Emily Greyson Rothwell, the darling daughter of Lord John Rothwell, the Duke of Somerset. Having taken on the duties of secretary and personal assistant to the 'Lady Duchess' of Nightingale, she enjoyed unfettered access to the considerable resources of the third most prestigious Healer’s college in the world. As for the semester, Elvia attended classes without incident, enjoying the friendship of peers she had acquired since arriving at London. She passed her exams with flying colours with a little help from her instructors, who took pity on the fact that she had to ‘suffer’ through a Frontier public high school. When the time came for practicums, Elvia was assigned to the Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children, one of the most coveted placements in London. As its namesake inferred, the fabled GOS was the premier hospital for the care of children anywhere in the world’s Capital cities, with an impressive roster of 1 Meister and 9 Magister-level Clerics presiding over its Board of Directors and Department Heads. Those who intern at GOS would graduate not only with the most praise-worthy referees - but also a network of connections that extended as far the House of Lords, whose number made up four of the ten seats. While working at GOS she took care of Lord Allen of Liverpool who came in with severe external and internal burn injuries. Informed Gwen in January 2004, that upon receiving her provisional practice-licence, she would be assigned a Knight-Protector for Quests outside of London’s domain. Though Elvia was young and inexperienced, Lady Astor had earmarked the Spirit-Healer for great things. The rank of a Knight-Protector is ‘Knight Brother’ of The Most Distinguished Order of St Michael and St George. Category:Characters Category:Female __FORCETOC__